I'm Not Desperate He's Contagious!
by BlaineandKurt
Summary: How they would meet in the big city of New York..dating website? Rated M in some chapters but you can skip it. 24 year old Blaine, 25 year old Kurt. Lots of love to share. A Klaine story. Mention of past Seblaine.


**I'm Not Desperate He's Contagious! **

(KURTS POV)

'You have one new match'

Do I really? Do I really have one new match? I'm sorry but last time you said you had found a match for me you sent me on a date with a guy who didn't know the different between a poncho and a shoal! Stupid dating sites there never right! Why did I even start this...oh that's right.

Because I'm a 25 year old living alone in New York City with no one to hold me and love me! My first and last boyfriend was Chandler and that didn't last long at all and didn't go further than kissing! It's a shame to admit this but.. I am a 25 year old virgin. I better check out that match.

Blaine Anderson

Age: 24

Occupation: Music Teacher

Sexual Orientation: Gay, but I hate labels! I'm me!

Hair colour: Dark Brown

Eye Colour: Dark,Hazel Colour

Favourite snack: Cronuts

Favourite drink: A medium drip from the Lima Bean

Dinner or beach: A dinner with a beach view perhaps?

Football or Broadway: I love performing and I'm a football fan

Favourite read: Sherlock Holmes novels and Vogue

What are you looking for: someone to bond with, become close with and hopefully fall in love with

When was your last relationship: senior year

What do you want from your partner: a connection,trust,passion,courage

This Blaine sounds way too perfect, but then again so did the last guy and he turned out to be a douche bag! Maybe I should just send him a message, just one.

Kurt Hummel: Hello I'm Kurt, you were one of my matches on this website.. So um have a read of my profile and get back to me if you like it?

-Approximately half an hour later-

Blaine Anderson: Well hello Kurt I'm Blaine, I read your profile. Interesting, your favourite snack is a sweet kiss? Cute.

Kurt Hummel: I was like 16 when I made this account shh. You're like Sherlock Holmes Novels?

Blaine Anderson: Of course! I mean the tension that is created within in the book and the emotion.. It's just spectacular!

Kurt Hummel: Well at least your passionate, one point to you!

Blaine Anderson: I believe that was on my list of needs, not yours haha! You want clarity in a man, am I clear enough for you? ;)

I feel like a teenager again, Blaine sounds so adorable and what was the flirty wink about? Should I flirt back? Ask him on a date? No way too soon! Oh my gosh what do I do?

Kurt Hummel: almost invisible ;)

Blaine Anderson: Ohh I see, well Kurt why don't you tell me more about yourself?

Kurt Hummel: such as?

Blaine Anderson: the deep stuff, what's your favourite colour?

Kurt Hummel: you've recently watched The Hunger Games haven't you?

Blaine Anderson: Just watching the train scene now

Kurt Hummel: What is a teacher doing at one in the morning watching films? Don't you have papers to grade?

Blaine Anderson: I like how you're assuming I teach adolescents and films are my only escapism sometimes

Kurt Hummel: Oh so you teach younger children?

Blaine Anderson: No I work in a highschool

Kurt Hummel: your so confusing haha

Blaine Anderson: well you didn't answer my question.

Kurt Hummel: what question?

Blaine Anderson: what's your favourite colour?

Kurt Hummel: A violet sort of colour, I find it soothing and relaxing.

You?

Blaine Anderson: I like light blue, reminds me of hopes and dreams.

Kurt Hummel: well what are your hopes and dreams?

Blaine Anderson: I enjoy teaching music, but I would like to do some performances of my own one day, what about you?

Kurt Hummel: I want to be one of the main fashion designers for Vogue instead of an assistant

Blaine Anderson: you work for vogue? Wow! And you should aim higher!

Kurt Hummel: Yes I do and aim higher?

Blaine Anderson: yeah! Imagine a whole Hummel clothing line!

Kurt Hummel: wow, I think... I'm amazed! I'm going to sleep now just so at can dream about that!

Blaine Anderson: haha, sweet dreams Kurt x

Kurt Hummel: good night Blaine x

Oh my goodness he sent me a kiss and I sent him one back! I really hope he's not a creep because he sounds so- so- how would you even describe him?! that's how! I wonder what he looks like, all in good time Kurt all in good time. Oh wow now I really must be tired, I'm referring to my self in third person.. Oh well time to dream of the famous Hummel clothing line.

(BLAINES POV)

I need to chill out, one online conversation with a guy and now I'm completely out of sync, I seriously need too relax. Kurt sounds nice and all but I haven't been on a date in years! I'm more than a little rusty. I haven't dated anyone since Sebastian in senior year, worst mistake I ever made...he broke my heart in two and then smash it to pieces,threw them all over the place, hoovered them up and threw the Hoover into a volcano and when it erupted it got sent into out of space and now my heart is forever burning in the sun.. Wait what? I need to go to bed.

(Morning)

Alarm clock.

Snooze.

Hard cock.

Fist.

Alarm clock again.

End.

Get up.

Tissue.

Wipe.

Theres some on the bed sheet!

Strip bed.

Washing basket.

Shower.

Towel.

Dry.

Dress.

Breakfast.

Keys.

Phone.

Wallet.

Outside.

Get in car.

Drive.

Time for work.

As a teacher it's hard to have a personal life, your so set on trying to give your students the best life possible and teach them everything you possible can. But I miss my life, I miss being able to make decisions without worrying if I'm jeopardising the education of the kids. But I'm coming of an age where it's not okay to say, 'I've only ever dated and been intimate with one guy' I'm almost 25 years old! My trouble is attracting either women or douchebags, I have a certain type.. Men and nice, that's not too much to ask for is it?

It's almost Christmas again, I'm going to have to fly over to Ohio for another year of torture! I hate going home for any all occasions and I'm lucky I only have to go to Christmas and Thanksgiving. I just.. My family is just so messed up!

Growing up...I used to get on well with my family, that was until my father discovered some pretty boy on boy magazines under my pillow. The only reason I go back home now is for my mum and Cooper, they both want me there but the atmosphere is horrible between dad and me.

Oh here we are. Work, my second home.

Park.

Get out car.

Grab stuff.

Lock car.

"Hey Mr Anderson!" I turn to see Jessica, a very outgoing freshmen, "I was hoping maybe at lunch you could help me some more with my vocals?" I nodded smiling at her, "Of course just come to my room!" I hand her a lunch pass so she can gain access to the Music Corridor and walk to my first lesson of the day.

(KURTS POV)

I hate days off work. It's so boring! I've read these magazines over and over, when's the next issue coming out? *beep* What's that noise? *beep* I walk over to my laptop and see his name on my screen.

Blaine Anderson: Good Morning Kurt, I won't be at my computer all day so here's my phone number. 3443-467-2352.

Why am I smiling like an idiot? Like seriously who smiles like this? Well me of course. But.. I've never smiled like this before. And I'm blushing? Should a I text him? I don't want to seem to desperate...maybe I'll message him at lunch time. But I don't even know when his lunch break is! Maybe I'll just text him to let him know my number and then ignore it so I don't seem desperate? Oh please Kurt your desperate having this conversation with your self! No Kurt Hummel your not desperate! I'm not desperate he's contagious!

**_Well what did you think guys let me know with reviews etc.. I want to carry this story on and I will take in any ideas you have into my decisions and credit you :) Happy Reading! _**


End file.
